During construction of an oil or gas well, a drill string having a drill bit bores through earth, rock, and other materials to form a wellbore. The drilling process includes, among other things, pumping drilling fluid down into the wellbore, and receiving return fluid and materials from the wellbore at the surface. In order for the well to become a production well, the well must be completed. Part of the well construction process includes incorporating casing and production tubing into the wellbore. Casing supports the sides of the wellbore, and protects components of the well from outside contaminants. The casing may be cemented in place, and the cement may be allowed to harden as part of the well construction process.
Tubulars may be, or include, a casing or production tubing string. A tubular string may include, among other things, components or other structures used to suspend and to support tubulars in a wellhead. Tubular strings extending back to the surface are connected to a tubular hanger, which may be landed in a weight-supporting wellhead. Each successive downhole tubular string back to the surface may be connected to a tubular hanger and landed in additional wellheads added to the surface assembly.